My Sister is My Anemy!
by Clara-AVRIL
Summary: Aku Higurashi Kagome menyukai Inuyasha sejak dia masuk ke sekolah ini.tapi...apa harus ku relakan cinta pertamaku pergi demi Kakak kandungku sendiri..?/ "Eh Kagome! jangan dekati Inuyasha lagi! dia itu milik ku!"/ "Kagome! Aku mencintaimu, bukan Kikyo.!"/ "Aku tau, aku sadar, kita takkan pernah bersatu."/ /InuKago/MiroSango/SessoKikyo/


Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Genre: Friendship / Romance / Humor

Pairing: InuKagome

Rated: T TEEN

!Warning!

[warung nasi kuning]

gaje,abal, typo(S), OOC, Dll.

~PENGUMUMAN!~

Kata 'Nee' atau 'Nee-chan'= kaka perempuan

kata 'Nii' atau 'Nii-san'=kaka laki2

kata 'Chan' =teman perempuan /sahabat

Kata 'Kun' = teman/sahabat laki2 atau Kekasih

kata 'Senpai' itu = kaka Kelas

kata 'Sensei'= Guru yang mengajar

kata 'Sama' = untuk orang yang derajat nya lebih tinggi dari kita.

_My Sister is My ANEMY!_

Tahun ini adalah tahun baru di mana musim dingin kali ini sangat menyenangkan, karena sekolah kami menggelar Festival Tahun Baru. kalian pasti heran kenapa baru di adakan sekarang? yaa..itu karena sekolah kami mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai sekolah Ter favourite di Tokyo,nahh maka dari itulah Kepala sekolah Kami yaitu Kagura-sama mengadakan festival Tahun baru keburu masih bau tahun baru hehehehe...

Ah ya namaku Kagome Higurashi, aku siswa SMA dari 'SMA Tarashima No Hika'biasa di singkat : TNS Bukan PNS lhoo...hohohoho..

aku punya kaka namanya Kikyo Higurashi dia mirip ama aku, yaa sifat nya sih kata temen-temen aku beda jauuuuuuhhhhh... XD

Skip time

Hari sudah beranjak malam, dan jam dinding bergambar kucing Imut menunjukkan pukul 20.00 Malam.

Waktunya makan malam dan ibu ku memanggilku turun untuk makan malam dengan keluargaku : Ayah, Ibu, Nenek, Kakek, adik ku dan Kikyo-nee.

"KAGOMEE..CEPAT TURUN..SAAT NYA MAKAN MALAMM!" teriak ibuku dengan volume Full.

aku pun langsung turun tanpa menjawab panggilan Ibu.

~~Friends?~~

Keesok kan harinya ...

KRRRIIIINGGG..KKKRRIIINGGGGGGGG...!

Aku membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara bising yang berasal dari jam Weker Kucingku. "Umm..Hoooaaammppp..." aku menguap selebar-lebarnya. –sampai ada lalat masuk lho #Author di jitak Kagome.-

"Heii, bangun! nanti kau bisa telat!" seru wanita yang sekarang menyingkap selimutku kalian pasti tau siapa dia, Yup! Kikyo-Nee.

"Hoaammpp..iya-iya aku bangun! dasar nenek Peot!" ejek ku seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku.

"Hmm.." Kikyo-nee pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ku.

Saat di sekolah...

Aku berjalan santai di lorong koridor sekolah yang masih sudah sepi, bukan karena aku terlalu pagi masuk sekolah, tetapi aku SUDAH TERLAMBAT masuk ke kelas! 'Duhh..gimana nih.. apa lagi guru killer yang ngajar!' pikirku sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang negatif. dengan langkah hati-hati aku berjalan menuju kelas XII IPA 2-4 .

Setelah sampai di kelas aku menarik nafas dan menhembuskan nya dengan pelan. 'Semangat Kagome' semangat ku dalam hati.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEETTTTTT TT...

Suara pintu yang ku buka berbunyi, dan aku melihat seluruh kelas menatapku dengan heran, mungkin karna aku telat.

"kagomee.. kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Guru Naraku-sensei.

"Ta-tau Sensei." jawabku dengan gugup.

"Kalo begitu **KENAPA KAU SELALU TERLAMBAT**..?! **CEPAT MASUK KARENA HARI INI AKAN ADA MURID BARU**!" Ucap Naraku-sensei dengan penuh penekanan di tiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

'Huh? murid baru?' tanyaku dalam hati.

setelah itu langsung ku berjalan menuju bangkuku yang ada di pojok dekat dengan jendela kelasku, karena aku sangat menyukai tempat ini.

"Ayo masuk. perkenalkan dirimu!" seru Naraku-sensei.

"Hn." ketika anak baru itu masuk, seketika siswi –coret siswa- yang ada di kelasku langsung noseblood (mimisan) karena melihat wajah anak baru itu, menurutku lumayan.

"Ehm..Namaku Inuyasha aku pindahan Dari London. salam kenal dan mohon bantuan nya." dia menunduk dengan hormat setelah dia memperkenalkan diri dia menatap Naraku-sensei untuk menunjukkan dimana letak tempat duduknya dan Naraku-sensei memanggil nama ku untuk mengangkat tangan ku

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Iya Sensei" refleks aku mengangkant tanganku. dan ternyata anak baru yang bernama Inuyasha itu duduk di sebelah bangku ku...

'Kyaaaa diaa duduk di sebelah ku!' ucapku dalam hati, ada rasa berdebar sih. "Haii..nama ku Higurashi Kagome, namamu?" akupun mengajak dia berkenalan, bukannya membalas sapaan ku, dia malah mengacuhkan ku. 'Dasarrrr SOMBONG!' Seruku.

**Teengg Toonggg...**

"Haahh..akhirnya pulang jugaa.." ucapku.

"Rumahmu..dimana?" eh? apa aku tak salah dengar, si cowo Anjing ini bertanya dimana rumahku? gak salah?

"Emm..di Komplek Takasimura 65. kamu?"

"Sama. no. nya 35 "jawabnya santai

"Hah? berarti bersebelahan dengan rumahku donk!"

"Benarkah? hn" lagi-lagi wajah nya datar tanpa ekspresi."

Di jalan menuju Pulang...

"Inuyasa...kamu punya kaka?" tanyaku.

"punya"

"O-ooh..siapa namanya?"

"Sessomaru."

aku juga tidak tau, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa pandangan ku gelap dan semakin gelap, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing dan refleks badanku ambruk jatuh dan aku tak sadarkan diri lagi...

To Be Contiuned...

maaf kalo fic saya Gaje + Banyak Typo(S) nanti lain kali saya perbaiki di chap 2 oke?

pliese to

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
